


Acceptance, can you imagine?

by SincerelySammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Angelica Schuyler, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Hercules Mulligan, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Charles Lee, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, Mentioned suicide, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Pansexual Aaron Burr, Pansexual James Madison, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Trans Charles Lee, Trans Thomas Jefferson, overall happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySammy/pseuds/SincerelySammy
Summary: An LGBT+ Summer Camp ran by George and Martha Washington. The teens have been sent here for various reasons mainly to escape their parents or against there will. Their ages range between 15-18. They are free to be themselves at the camp.





	1. A new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know where this idea came from. Overall I much happier fanfic! If there’s anything triggering I will let know at chapter beginnings for example in this chapter there may be  
> -Transphobia, Homophobia  
> -Misgendering

Today was the day. The first day of summer, the first day of summer camp; more specifically, a LGBT+ summer camp. Alexander’s family was bisexual, his adopted family were very supportive. That was because his adopted family were the people who ran summer camp. George Washington and Martha Washington. They adopted him when he was 12 years old after his biological mother died. Martha Washington was unable to have children and devoted her life to fostering children but when she met Alexander she just had to adopt him. When Alexander was 13 he came out as Bisexual. He had a hard time at school and was bullied for not being straight, that’s when Martha decided she wanted to give people apart of the LGBT+ somewhere, where they wouldn’t have to worry about being picked on. After speaking to her husband they opened Camp LGBT+ this year was the first year it was opening, already it had been rather popular.

Alexander practically leapt out his bed grabbing his bag he had packed the night before. The camp was located in Virginia about half an hour from where Alexander lived. However Alexander and his adopted family were always moving between back and forth from New York and Virginia, Alex loved New York. George had already left the night before to great the early birds at the camp it was Martha who greeted him at the bottom of the stairway. At first Alexander was bitter toward his adopted family but now a close bond had grown between the 3 of them.

“Are you ready to go?” Martha asked taking Alexander’s bag off him taking it out to her car.

”I was ready since last night!” Alexander grinned. He was so excited mainly because there was nobody in his school who was LGBT+ nobody who understood him. This time there would be people who really would understand him. Without Martha having to say another word he leapt into the car Martha following behind.

The half an hour journey felt like forever, upon his arrival there were already a few people there. A short tan skinned freckled boy sat on his suitcase alone away from everyone. He looked a little lonely sat there all by himself. He thanked Martha for the ride before approaching the boy.

”H-hi.” Alex managed to choke out.

His freckled face looked up, soft green eyes staring into Alexander’s soul. It made him feel as if he had butterflies in his stomach. Was this love at first sight? Alexander felt his face heat up.

The tan boys face lit up and a wide grin grew on his features.

“Hi, I’m John Laurens in the place to be.”

”my name is Alexander Hamilton.” He replied out stretching his hand for the other Male to take. They exchanged handshakes before they just stood there staring into each other’s eyes, a smile grew on Alexander’s face however they were interupted by loud shouts of anger making their heads whip around.

“Charlotte! Get out the fucking car!” There was a lady trying to drag a figure out the back seat of a car.

“Don’t call me Charlotte you old hag!”

“You piece of shit! You’re staying here whether you like it or not!” The lady shoved a small skinny little figure out the car before jumping back in opening the window. “What did I do to deserve a daughter like you?” Before driving away leaving the figure standing there, their raven coloured hair covering their face.

”woah..what was that all about.” John muttered to Alexander who just shrugged. They watched the figure from a far as they stalked over to a tree slouching against it. The pair exchanged glances before walking towards them.

“John Laurens.”

”Alexander Hamilton.”

They said introducing themselves.

”Charl-Charlotte Lee..” they muttered.

Before John could say anything else they had already began to walk away. 

“I’ll see you later.” They muttered disappearing to god knows where. 

“Alex mon ami!!” 

Alex recognised that french accent anywhere.

”Laf?!” Alex said in surprise as he was tackled into a hug by the tall french man. Another man trailed behind him.

”You know each other?” John asked.

”yeah!” Alex grinned. “Me and Laf were at the same adoption centre all those years ago before I was adopted by the Washington’s!”

“Alex! This is my boyfriend. Hercules!”


	2. Old and new faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alex! This is my boyfriend Hercules!”!
> 
> Now I’m gonna try and introduce everyone else! Yaaaaaay.
> 
> Trigger warnings  
> -Transphobia & Homophobia  
> -Misgendering

“Oh! Uh...nice to meet you!” Hamilton smiled outstretching his hand. Hercules was a big muscular man his large hand could have gone round Alex’s hand twice. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Hercules gave a respectful nod. 

“So how long have you been dating?” John asked or of curiosity. Lafayette and Hercules exchanged glances trying to recall how long it’s been.

”2 years?” Laf finally said.

”Ha!” A voice said coming from behind them. “That’s nothing.” The voice snorted “Jemmie and I have been together for 4.” 

“Thomas!” Alex could only assume the second voice belonged to the guy Thomas called ‘Jemmie.”

Alex stared at the two figures. One was tall curly hair man that Alex deemed familiar. And a shorter man. 

“Long time no see Alexander.” The taller Virginian said. 

“D-do I know you?” Alex asked scanning the tall figure. 

“You do.” He grinned. Something about him just seemed sinister. Thomas pulled out his phone showing Alex a photo which was enough to make Alex’s jaw drop open.

”T-Tonya Jefferson?!?” Alex exclaimed. Thomas just chuckled.

”you know her- him- them- as well?” John said surprised.

”Y-yeah..back in 7th grade we dated..she was an ass..”

”You dated her 7th grade!?” John snorted “you were like 12!” 

“Him.” Thomas corrected. 

“Sorry.” John said sincerely he knew it was rude to misgender. Alex thought Thomas looked happier since transitioning. 

“Y-you look great..” Alex stuttered. 

Thomas already had facial hair that he was very proud of his figure wasn’t still rather skinny and feminine but he was slowly becoming more muscular. “I know. After we broke up and you moved away I finally decided to come out as transgender.”

”Was everyone supportive?” John asked.

”For the most part. But I couldn’t do it with or Jemmie.” Thomas grinned squeezing his boyfriends hand.

”James..” James corrected. 

“Hi-..um excuse me..” now joining the already large group was a small ginger boy and a taller boy who had dyed his hair a metallic silver colour. The small ginger boy looked frail and petrified. He wore round thin framed glasses and much like John had freckles littering his intire body. 

“Oh spit it out” the taller Male hissed nudging the small red head with his elbow before running his fingers through his silver hair.

”S-Sorry King..”

Alex stared at the silver haired man. ‘King?’ Surely that was some sort of nickname. He was dressed like modern day royalty dresses in all the top brands. 

“Um. I-is this M-Martha and G-George Washington’s camp?” Alex could see the boy shaking, talking to people wasn’t actually his thing.  

“Why are you like this Samuel?” King hissed. “Can’t you just talk to people like a normal person?” 

“I-I’m s-sorry Geor-...King..” Samuel whimpered.

So that was his name. George. And king was some silly nickname.

”Oh yeah, you’re in the right place alright.” Alex smiled Samuel returned the smile which earned Alex a dirty look. 

“Don’t flirt with my boyfriend. Come on Sammie.” KG pressed a kiss of Samuel’s check before dragging the small ginger away. Shoving past another new arrival. Aaron Burr (sir) 

“Alright everybody!” Martha called. “It’s time to find out your cabins!”

 


	3. Saving Samuel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex try’s to get Samuel out of his abusive relationship with George in order for Samuel to be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long over due chapter my apologise!  
> Trigger warnings  
> Mentioned suicide and self harm  
> Trans&homophobia

Martha posted the list for the carbons up on the board. Alex strolled up to the board scanning the names in the board.

Cabin 1

-Maria Lewis 

-Peggy Schuyler 

-Elizabeth Schuyler

-Angelica Schuyler 

-Charlotte Lee. 

Cabin 2

-John Laurens

-Marquis de Lafayette

-Hercules Mulligan

-Samuel Seabury 

Cabin 3

-George King

-Thomas Jefferson

-James Madison

-Alexander Hamilton

Alexs has dropped open no way had they put him in a seperate cabin to the rest of his friends. In his rage Alex stormed into Martha’s office thrusting the paper into her face. “How come all my friends get to be together but I have to be stuck with them!” He growled pointing to the list. Martha sighed.

”I was supposed to keep this confidential so you can’t go round screaming about this Alex. Samuel’s parents requested we try and keep him away from George, it’s not good for his mental health. They don’t want Samuel to try and kill himself again..” Alex’s face dropped. He had noticed how nervous Samuel was earlier how shaky he was just talking to them previously. 

“Okay. I guess I can deal with it as long as Samuel or okay..” 

“Thank you Alex..I know you don’t like but this is for the good of Samuel.” Alex nodded and abruptly left the room and strolled over to cabin 2 where his friends where unpacking.

”Hiya Alex!” John chirped. Hercules looked up from where he was making his bed and waved.

“Alex Mon ami! real shame you isn’t roomed with us.” Laf frowned. Samuel stared over at the three of them. He felt guilty that Alex didn’t get to be with his friends. Samuel opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His mind was screaming at him just to go out and say it and stop being such a pussy. Just like George said. 

“Uh-...y-you- w-we...umm...I don’t m-mind switching cabins I-if you wanna be with you friends..” Samuel choked out. Alex smiled and just shook his head. 

“I actually came here to talk to you Samuel.”

”Y-you did?” Samuel said in disbelief who ever wanted to talk to him. Alex nodded and gestuded for him to follow which Samuel obidently did. 

“Samuel I’m here to help you, I’m going to help you get out of your abusive relationship with George. It’s not good...” Samuel looked as if he was on the verge of tears he flung his arms open and wrapped his arms tightly around Alex. 

“Thank you..” It was now clear to Alex that Samuel really wasn’t happy. “I-I don’t know how much more of him I can take...h-he just makes me feel so- so...w-worthless..” Alex hesitatinly hugged back. 

“Hey it’s okay. I know what he lead you to do, and you can’t keep living like this you deserve to be happy.” 

“You know that I-..” Alex nodded. “It wasn’t the only time..”

”And that’s why it needs to stop...how many times since you got with George?” Samuel wasn’t sure if he should be opening up to Alex. He hardly knew him. He could be going to George and telling everything Samuel told him.

”P-promise you aren’t gonna tell?” Alex shook his head. Samuel sighed. “3 times, 4 if you count the accidental one..” 

“Accidental?” Samuel nodded rolling up his sleeve which was littered in cuts and scars. 

“I cut too deep.” He pointed to a healing scar far larger than the others it was still pink and fleshy implying it was still relatively recent. 

“What was you like before you met George?” Samuel shrugged.

”Can’t remember...such a long time ago...I was on the debate team. I was known for never loosing a debate. Having the best arguments..now I can hardly talk to anyone.”

”Thats why we need rid of George so you can be yourself again..” Samuel smiled. A real genuine smile it felt so long since he felt any form of real happiness.

”Thank you Alex..”

**Author's Note:**

> I Promise it’ll get interesting!


End file.
